


Sinful Pacts of the Soul

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: When Rei was suddenly whisked from her everyday life to a strange new world...she had no idea just how much her life was going to change.Seven Brothers...One Year...and all the drama that comes with it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome to R.A.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been playing Obey Me! since it first came out, and once I reached Lesson Three I just really wanted to write out the story with my MC, but didn't have the courage to until now!
> 
> As with all my other stories, I own nothing.
> 
> Here we go!

**_Things like Angels and Demons..._ **

**_Until that day...I never thought they existed..._ **

**_'You may open your eyes now.'_ **

A teenage girl did as she was told, bright blue eyes widening in awe when she saw the scenery.

In front of her was the biggest building she had ever seen; the castle was probably big enough to house all of Tokyo (and that was just from _how_ it looked), yet despite the size, the details on the castle were intricate and beautiful, captivating the teenager. The scenery around the castle was just as beautiful; lush grass and surrounded by several blooming flowers and plants that she had never seen before.

"Amazing..." She muttered in slight shock, remembering the circumstances that brought her to the current place.

_"I don't have time to deal with this, Rei. Go to your room."_

_Rei's mouth set into a thin line as she did as she was told, closing the door once she was in her room._

_Looking down at the parent-teacher conference form in her hands, tears threatened to fall from her face as she crumbled up the paper. She didn't know why she expected anything different. She choked back the sobs trying to escape, she couldn't allow herself to cry; it would just be the same as all the other times._

_A small flicker of light suddenly caught her attention. Looking forward, a purple flame danced in front of her eyes, flickering about as it moved around the room._

_"E-eh?" Wiping her eyes, Rei slowly inched towards the strangely-colored flame. Hesitantly, she cupped her hands, allowing the flame to land in them -it wasn't hot...but it wasn't cold either, nor was it burning her hands._

**_'It's time...'_ **

_Before Rei had a chance to react, the flame's flicker grew stronger, soon swallowing the girl whole._

Pushing the memory away, Rei continued to look around, noticing that there weren't any people, not even the supposed person who had told her to open her eyes- she was completely alone. Steeling her nerves, Rei walked along the stone pathway until she reached the grand door. Pushing back a lock of hair and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she knocked, causing a small echo to reverberate on it. Although the place was amazing, it still scared her; she was suddenly zapped from her room to an unknown place, but what else was she supposed to do?

After a few seconds, the door began to open, Rei coming face to face with a young gentleman in a butler's outfit, but the thing that shocked her were the pair of bony bat-like wings sprouting from his head.

"Welcome Miss Rei." The man bowed, giving a light smile. "Lord Diavalo has been anticipating your arrival. Right this way."

"Y-yes..." Following after, Rei busied herself with looking at the decor; many works of art lined the walls- some looked to be very old, yet they were preserved in such a state that Rei almost thought they were brand new.

The corridor continued for a while before the two finally reached another grand-scale door, the man turning to her and giving a slight bow. Hesitantly, Rei knocked on the door before entering.

The courtroom-like room was enormous- probably the biggest room in all the area she had seen so far, yet there were only five men in the room, both of them looking at Rei.

The auburn-haired man stood from his seat, his golden eyes locked on Rei as he began to speak.

"Welcome to the Devildom, Rei." His voice was kind and welcoming, leaving the teenager in slight shock. Taking note of her reaction, his gaze shifted to one of worry. "Oh, pardon me. You must be feeling a bit shocked, correct?" He asked, receiving a stunned nod in response. "Well, that's understandable." He chuckled. "You've only just arrived after all, it must be a lot to take in. Especially since you're a human, it'll take a while to adjust to the Devildom."

"D-devildom?" Rei asked, finally finding her voice. So that's what this place was called. The man smiled again.

"Exactly. I'm glad to see you catch on quickly." He replied, keeping a smile. "I suppose introductions are in order. I am Diavalo, the ruler of all demons, and of course all here know of me." He introduced, shocking Rei further. "Someday soon I will be crowned king of the Devildom, but until then you may refer to me however you please."

"D-demon?" Rei's thoughts couldn't keep up with her shock; first she's teleported somewhere and now she finds out that demons actually exist?!

"Yes." Diavolo nodded, "And this is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, R.A.D for short." He explained, finding her reaction to be rather interesting. "Right now we're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of R.A.D- we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business here." Motioning to the others, Rei felt even smaller under the intense gazes of the men. "Th-then you are..."

"Yes, I'm president of said council." Diavolo finished Rei's theory. "I'm sure you have many questions."

Rei gave another nod, fidgeting with her hands in an attempt to calm down. "U-Um, why am I here?" she asked, Diavolo chuckled again; this girl was very straightforward.

"I will explain everything to you."

Rei jumped at the new voice, staring at the man who said it; the man's red and black eyes locking with her own sky blue ones. Rei suddenly felt even smaller; this man's gaze held many traits: calm, composed, but dominance reigned supreme- as if talking back would result in severe punishment.

"This is Lucifer." Diavolo introduced the onyx-haired male to Rei. "He's a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He's also the Vice President of the Student Council and my right-hand man." Another smile graced the president's face.

 _"Pride?"_ Rei wondered, confused by what exactly Diavolo meant by "Avatar."

"And I assure you that's not just in title, beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend." Rei noticed the other man's slight relaxing of the shoulders when Diavolo spoke, as if his words eased his tension.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Diavolo." Lucifer replied before coming over to Rei, Rei nervously looking up at him. Taking her hand in his, Lucifer offered a polite smile. "Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Miss Rei."

"Th-thank you..." Rei replied, offering a small smile in return and returning the handshake.

Lucifer watched her for a second; she certainly was jumpy, although that was to attribute to all the new information she was being given. However despite the obvious overwhelming amount of information she was being given, her handshake was firm...At least this human had manners.

"U-Um, I would like my question to be answered please. Why am I here?" The sudden reprise of her question raised intrigue within Lucifer, so she was curious too. An impressed smirk graced his features.

"Intresting, you are quite different than Solomon." He muttered before deciding to appease her. "Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."

 _"Celestial...does he mean Angels?!"_ Rei thought, shocked at the connection. _"Angels exist too?!"_

"As the first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program between the three worlds." Lucifer's explanation broke the young girl's thoughts. "We've already sent to of our students to the Human Realm and two to the Celestial Realm, in addition we're welcoming four students into our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm." Noticing her expression, his brow furrowed. "I take it you've already put two and two together, correct?" He spoke -she better have understood it, otherwise choosing her would end up being a mistake. " **You've** been chosen from among the people in the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student**."

His voice left no room for argument or rebuttal; an absolute commanding tone. Rei struggled to find words to reply to, scared that one wrong word would mean the end for her.

"Y-yes..." Her voice came out shaky again, struggling to stay leveled as Lucifer continued to keep their gazes locked.

"Now now Lucifer, don't scare the poor thing too much." Diavolo spoke up, Lucifer sighing as he watched Rei's form tremble.

"Your period of stay is one year. During that time, you will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from R.A.D, such as helping the Student Council and studying." Lucifer added. "After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."

"A...paper?"

"I am not telling you to write anything fancy such as a doctoral thesis. You may take it easy." Lucifer bit back a chuckle when he saw her glare -as if she was mad that he was suggesting that she couldn't pull off such a feat if she tried or if she was upset that she'd have no idea what to do. This one truly was amusing. "Don't glare at me like that. It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom." He assured, watching her expression shift to one of confusion. "You need someone to look after you, otherwise you'll be walking around in circles."

 _"Well...I can't deny that..."_ Rei thought; had she been alone without the man from earlier, she would have never found this room. The chances of getting lost were strong.

"I believe that someone should be my brother, Mammon." Lucifer suggested, though his gaze shifted into one of slight annoyance. "He's the Avatar of Greed and..." A calculating gaze. "How should I put it..." He gave a sigh, running a hand through black locks. "Well, you'll understand soon enough." He told her before handing her an object -a blood-red phone.

"What's this?" Rei questioned, tracing the crow design on the case.

"It's called a D.D.D, but I suppose it's a lot like the cell phones of your world." Lucifer explained. "This will be yours to use for as long as you're here. Now, why don't you try calling Mammon with it?" He offered, keeping a small smile on his face.

Rei gave a nod, pressing the device's button. Lucifer was right; it was a lot like her cell phone back home. Although it took a few minutes, Rei managed to find the contact list (which had already been filled -most likely to help Rei should she have any problems). Scrolling through the list of names, the young girl found 'Mammon' and tapped on the name, listening to the dial tone.

* * *

"Sounds like you had a nice chat with him." Lucifer smiled, Rei shakily ending the call.

"Y-yeah..." Rei replied, smiling nervously. The call had been...interesting to say the least.

_'Who the hell is? Why do you have my number?'_

_"U-um...I'm Rei..."_

_'Ha? Like I said, who the hell are you?!'_

_"L-lucifer s-said th-that I-I would be in y-your c-care..."_

_'...Shit...damn Lucifer...fine, I'm on my way.'_

_"O-okay..."_

"A-are you sure that it can't be you, L-lucifer-san?" Lucifer looked at her, raising a brow at the sudden addition to his name.

" 'san'?"

"It's a cultural thing, Lucifer." Diavolo told him, keeping a smile. "Rei comes from the country of Japan; there, '-san' is the equivalent of 'Mr.' "

So she already saw him as someone to respect, smart girl.

"You look even more worried now." Lucifer spoke, smirking at her expression, there was a animal in the Human Realm that often reacted like she did...what was it called...a hamster?

Diavolo changed his smile to one of comfort as he came next to Rei, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you'd certainly feel anxious." He theorized, Rei nodding a little. "But don't worry, Mammon isn't the only one that will be helping you out."

"Eh?" Rei watched as the other three men in the room came over to Lucifer; The one on the right had well-kept, light caramel-pinkish blonde hair and red-yellow eyes that reminded Rei of a sunset. The one on the left by comparison had messier blonde hair, but his eyes shone like emeralds with yellow-gold layering within them. The final man was easily taller than all three, towering over Lucifer by a few inches, his messy spikes of orange surprising matched perfectly with his purple-pink eyes.

"Now then..." Diavolo looked over at Lucifer, his smile returning to the kind one. "We still need to introduce our new friend here to all of your brothers, Lucifer." He spoke, "It's probably best that you do it instead of me, wouldn't you say?"

Lucifer sighed, once again running a hand through his hair. "Yes...although the idea of doing so is dreadful, you are right."

"Eh~ Really?" The male male on the suddenly spoke, smirking at Lucifer. "You should be honored that you get to introduce such a _sweet_ and _charming_ little brother like me!" Rei took note of the charming and flirtatious tone practically overflowing in his voice.

Lucifer sighed before motioning to him. "This one is Asmodeus, the fifth eldest and the Avatar of Lust."

"Wh- How Rude!" Asmodues whined, "I can't believe you totally ignored what I said! On top of that, you refer to me as _this one_?!"

 _"I-is he a Naracisst?"_ Rei wondered, noticing how Asmodeus reacted as if his spotlight had been stolen.

"At least you weren't ignored altogether, how do you think **I** feel?" Rei's thoughts were cut off by the blonde's voice, Lucifer now motioning to him.

"That one is Satan, the fourth eldest. He may seem responsible with a good head on his shoulders at first glance, but looks are deceiving." Lucifer explained, as if he was trying to warn Rei.

Satan glared at Lucifer, Rei never having seen such a hate-filled glare before. "So I'm **that** **one** , am I?" He sneered at his brother before turning to Rei, offering a polite smile. "Nice to meet you, Rei." He introduced, Rei noticing that all the hate that was aimed at Lucifer was no longer present as he spoke with her. "I'm Satan, the Avatar of Wrath."

"A-avatar? L-lust?" Rei spoke up, trying to keep up with these titles that all these men had.

Asmodeus gave a flirtatious smile as he skipped over to Rei, taking her hands in his. "That's right!" He cheered. "That pretty much sums up what I'm about, including my power."

"P-power?"

Asmodues's smile turned to a smirk; this one was an easy target. Changing back to a smile, Asmodeus nodded. "Let's give a little demonstration then~! Could you gaze into my eyes for a moment?" He requested, Rei becoming confused. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He half-lied; Lucifer would kill him if he harmed her, but teasing a human was always so much fun. "Come on now, don't be shy~"

Rei gave a small nod, admittedly curious as she locked her eyes with him.

"That's it! Now just stay like that..." Asmodues suddenly trailed off as he continued to stare, feeling something was off; normally by now, anyone would be throwing themselves at him or spouting endless words of lust at him...yet Rei continued to look at him in anticipation, completely unaffected. _"What is this...this girl..."_

"I should warn you Rei; it's best to avoid Asmodues' gaze." Satan cut off the session, pulling Rei away from his brother. "He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage." He explained. "If you're not careful, he'll charm you, put you under his spell and then eat you, literally."

"E-eh?!" Rei became even more scared at Satan's words, Asmodues glaring at Satan. "Hey, don't go saying things like that." He muttered before looking at Rei again. "Regardless, my power doesn't seem to be working this time for some reason...I wonder why?"

Lucifer didn't show it, but there was surprise forming inside him when he heard Asmodues; this human wasn't affected by his powers? He'd have to ask about that later. "Are you done?" He questioned, Rei looking over at him and nodding. It was best to finish the introductions before things got out of hand. "This one right here is Beelzebub, the sixth oldest.

Rei looked over at the last man, who had been strangely quiet the whole time. Turning to Lucifer, Beelzebub had...was that pouting she saw?

"Lucifer, I'm hungry."

Lucifer sighed, go figure Beelzebub would be like this, though he had to admit he did hold out long enough through two introductions. "Tod bad, now behave yourself." He reprimanded, earning a small glare.

Beelzebub looked over at Rei, giving a small nod. "I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony." He told her, Rei nodding in reply as to keep things peaceful.

Pride...Lust...Wrath...Gluttony...

Given what she had seen and heard so far, Rei had a feeling that she knew what these titles were relating to...but now was not the time for that question.

"There are seven of us brothers in all, I am the oldest." Lucifer explained to her. "Mammon, the second oldest, will be here soon. My other brothers aren't here at the moment, but we can get to them later. All in good time."

Diavolo nodded, meeting Rei's gaze. "During your stay here in the Devildom, these brothers will lend you their strength." He assured her. "To keep you safe, you'll be staying with them in the House of Lamentation."

" 'The House of Lamentation'? " She inquired, if she had this right, then was it like a dorm building?

"Yes, it's where I live with my brothers; it's a rather spacious house, and it was originally a cursed house in the human world. It shouldn't be a problem for a human to live there. Although we will all be living together, you'll still have the means to reach out to us at any given time"

"C-cursed?!" Rei asked, scary things like ghosts and curses always freaked her out. But then again...she was about to spend a year with demons.

Lucifer ignored her worries, motioning to her D.D.D. "All of our phone numbers are already in there. And your D.D.D also has a messaging app, make sure to add all of us."

"I'll go ahead and send you a message!" Diavolo suggested, happy to help.

Satan gave another polite smile. "Isn't that nice Rei, now you'll be friends with the future king of the Devildom."

"R-right..." Rei gave a shaky smile. So much was happening so fast...just what had she gotten into?

_**At the time, I had no idea...** _

_**About how much my life was going to change...** _

_**And just how much I would change seven lives in return...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given my writing and gaming habits, the following apply for this story:
> 
> I've only reached Lesson 14 (Most of my time has been spent on Events, Jobs, and leveling Cards). And as with any game, spoilers apply. Likewise, I do not wish to be spoiled by anything beyond Lesson 14!
> 
> Aside from what the game tells us about the MC, I have free reign of everything else about them...and the fun I am going to have with it!
> 
> Devilgram and Lesson Bonus stories will act as one-shot/chapters that will be posted during and after Lesson arcs (EX: a story from Mammon's Devilgram may serve as an interlude sometime during a Lesson's arc, or one of Satan's might be posted after an arc finishes). Of course, my own MC/Brothers ideas will also pop up! I'll also make sure to expand on certain Lesson's arcs rather than just going from part to part.
> 
> I will be choosing the Intimacy Bonus choices when the dialouge calls for it; not because I'm trying to be OP/Mary Sue (which I'm not), but because I love the feels those choices come with! (Although it will be tricky with the choices that have more than one right answer).
> 
> Although this story will be written in 3rd person POV, I will try making one-shots focusing on the brothers in 1st person POV.
> 
> I will try my best to make the story in that it's like the game, but still captivates the reader with my own personal touches.
> 
> Given the nature of this fic, updates will take a while since I have to go back through the Lessons to read, choose, and write the dialogue. Please be patient with me!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me very happy and feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time~!


	2. Greed and Envy, Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Chapter 2!
> 
> As usual, I own nothing.

_**Meeting Mammon and Levi was...interesting...** _

_**Thinking back, maybe that's when it all began...** _

"Mammon's gonna take forever~" Asmodues whined, pouting at Lucifer. "Let's just take her already!"

"Mammon **needs** to do this, he's part of the student council as well."

Rei nervously watched as Lucifer and Asmodues argued- well, Asmodues argued, Lucifer was really only repeating himself. She had to admit while she was curious, she was also nervous; based on their phone conversation minutes prior, Mammon didn't seem like the type who wanted to be bothered with these kinds of things.

But he did agree to come...maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

"For now, how about you get changed?" Diavolo suggested, snapping Rei out of her thoughts.

"Changed?"

"You can't expect to attend R.A.D wearing that getup." Satan curtly told her, Rei looking down at herself; she was wearing the same outfit she had been back home- a burgundy-colored blouse and navy-blue skirt. Looking back up, she finally took notice that all the men in the room were wearing the same uniform, yet each one had their own personal accents to them- the only exception was Diavolo, whose uniform was red instead of black.

"Barbatos, why don't you take her to one of the spare rooms, I'll send the uniform there." Diavolo requested of the male, who had been standing at the door the whole time.

"As you wish, Lord Diavolo." With a bow, Barbatos motioned for Rei to follow him. "This way, Miss Rei."

Rei hesitated before Diavolo gave her a gentle push, showing her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead. We'll be waiting right here."

Nodding, Rei made her way over to Barbatos, following him out of the room.

* * *

"Now **she's** taking forever!"

"Calm down, Asmo."

"All I'm saying is that she better look good in it or else she's gonna get it!"

"I'm hungry..."

Lucifer sighed at his brothers' conversation, though he had to admit that he was also growing frustrated with how long it was taking Rei to return. If it was taking her this long to change, he dreaded how long it was going to take her to understand R.A.D's schedule.

Barbatos soon re-entered the room, grabbing everyone's attention. "Apologies for the wait, Miss Rei appeared to be rather flustered with her appearance." He spoke, bowing before stepping aside to allow Rei to enter.

Rei hesitantly entered the room, now donning the same uniform as the rest of the men. The off-black jacket of the uniform matched perfectly with her billowing silver hair, and the teal shirt underneath it blended with her sky blue eyes. The only difference was instead of the same long pants everyone else was wearing, she was wearing a knee-length off-black skirt with a red stripe on the side of it.

Asmodues' eyes widened slightly when he saw her. She...she actually looked pretty in it...

"Perfect!" Diavolo smiled, happy to see Rei. "I was worried that it wouldn't fit, but it seems like it does. How beautiful!"

"It looks wonderful on you." Satan agreed, Rei blushing at the praise she was receiving.

"...Cool..." Beelzebub spoke, looking interested for a split second before his mind returned to his growing hunger.

Asmodues continued to stare at the human before snapping himself out of it; him, the Avatar of Lust and the most beautiful demon in all of the Devildom actually considering a _human_ pretty? What a joke. "It actually looks good on you, how surprising." He smirked.

Lucifer shot a small glare at his brother to shut him up before going over to Rei, offering a faint smile. "I will admit that it suits you. However, please be aware of how long it took you to change."

"I-I'm sorry..." Rei apologized, fidgeting with one of the medals that rested across her chest. She had never worn a uniform like this before, it had taken her a while to put it on correctly. She did feel bad about making them wait though simply because she was nervous about wearing it.

"As long as you understand." Lucifer replied, looking up as he heard approaching footsteps and sighing. "And it seems like the idiot's finally here."

Rei jolted as another male suddenly entered the room. His shocking white hair a vast difference from any of the other men. Instead of greeting anyone, his eyes immediately locked onto Rei, burning in anger and annoyance.

"HEY! Just who do you think you are, human!? You've got a lot of nerve summoning the Great Mammon!" He barked, Rei taking a few steps back in surprise and shock. This was Mammon? He certainly was...louder than the other four.

"D-didn't I call you though?" Rei questioned politely, freezing when his glare intensified. Pools of yellow-blue contrasted against the anger, creating a fear that Rei never felt before. It was chilling; like she was being summed up for something.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. If you value your life, then you'll fork over all your money now! And any other valuables too!"

"E-eh?!" What on earth was he talking about?! And why money?!

"Do it now! Otherwise I'll wipe that stupid, happy go lucky look right off your stupid face by eatin' you!" Rei felt like she was going to faint, this was _way_ more than she was expecting. Mammon gave a malicious grin, keeping his eyes on her trembling form. "I'll start at your head and slowly work my way down until-"

"Mammon, shut up or I'll punch you!" Lucifer roared, slamming his fist against Mammon's head, earning a yell of pain in return.

"OW! What the hell?!" He cried, rubbing his head. Rei felt her body finally stop shaking as Mammon's anger shifted to Lucifer. "I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before you go punching me!"

Satan smirked before turning to Rei. "Rei, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed- just as you saw, he governs and oversees all of it." He explained. "Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they'll suddenly find themselves awash in loads and loads of money. Yet from what I've heard from others, if he breaks it off with them, then their wealth evaporates like air- they're left without a Grimm to their name."

"A-ah..." Rei gave a dazed reply, still reeling from the threat of getting eaten. So that's why he wanted her money...wait, what was Grimm?

"The most important part is that he's also a Masochist." Asmo added, smiling sweetly yet his voice dripped with a conniving tone.

Lucifer nodded, ignoring Mammon's cry. "Indeed, and it just so happens that this Masochist of a brother has a job lined up for him."

Mammon growled, Rei's eyes widening when she saw _fangs_ growing when he growled. "Ya'll shut up with the lies! I ain't asked for that punch, and I ain't a fucking Masochist!"

Once again ignoring his brother's cries, Lucifer met the glare with a calm expression, motioning to Rei. "Mammon, **you** are going to be in charge of seeing this human's needs during the entirety of the exchange. I expect your full cooperation."

"HA?! Why the hell me?!" Mammon barked, becoming more agitated by the second.

"U-um..." Rei tried to intervene, only for the brothers' voices to drown her out.

Asmodues pouted, seemingly upset with the verdict. "Aww~ Mammon's so lucky! I'm jealous!"

"Then why don't YOU do it, Asmodeus?!"

"Hell no, too lazy." The Avatar of Lust bluntly replied.

"Didn't you just say you were jealous?!"

"Give up Mammon, you're not going to get out of this." Satan sighed, setting his hands on Rei's shoulders to help calm the poor girl. "You know that you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?"

"H-he can't?" Rei looked up at Satan, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Commands are very powerful to demons; should one be given, then they have no choice but to obey it. The more powerful a demon, then the more powerful the command." Satan explained, looking over at Lucifer with hate simmering in his eyes. "In our case as brothers, Lucifer has the most power over all of us, meaning that Mammon has no choice to obey him."

"B-but Mammon's disagreeing..."

"That's just him being a huge baby, and Lucifer has yet to actually _give_ the command. Give it a minute."

Rei looked back at Mammon and Lucifer, watching as the argument continued.

"Why does it have to be me?! Can't Beel do it instead?!"

Asmo sighed, shaking his head at Mammon's stupidity. "Idiot, leaving this job to Beel is the same as asking him to eat her."

Beel and Rei's gazes met, Rei finally noticing the look of hunger swirling in his eyes.

"...Mm, I can't promise that I wouldn't." Beelzebub agreed, the thought of it crossing his mind admittedly tempting.

"You're useless, you know that?!" Mammon spat, Rei growing worried. Was this really going to be okay?

"...Mammon." Rei's heart felt like it stopped when she heard Lucifer speak up, it was the same commanding tone from earlier, yet it held much more dominance- as if anyone who even thought to challenge this tone would be obliterated on the spot.

Mammon suddenly tensed when he heard his brother, Rei now seeing hesitation in him when he looked back at Lucifer. "...W-what?"

Rei felt all the air being knocked out of her as Lucifer's eyes gained a sharp, cold look to them. " **Surely** you are not going to tell me that you _object_ to this arrangement, are you?" He questioned, blue flames slowly beginning to flicker around him.

Mammon's fangs quickly receded, growing silent. "....." He growled again, this time much softer before giving a frustrated yell. "I hate you guys! Every last one of ya!" He barked, "FINE! I'll do it, okay?!"

Rei jolted as Mammon turned to her again, walking over to her. "Alright human, listen up and listen well! As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing...but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will." Mammon gave her another glare. "In return, you better make sure you don't cause me any fucking trouble, got it?!"

"...All right, deal." Rei replied, not wanting to cause any trouble in the first place. Plus, she had a feeling that refusing would only lead to another fight breaking out.

Mammon's anger settled some, she was actually listening to him? Maybe she wasn't as stupid as she looked. "Good, that's what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won't have any problems."

Reii nodded, giving a smile that caught him off guard. "Please take good care of me." She replied, giving a small bow.

Mammon felt the words catch in his mouth before he snapped out of it, off-put by how easily she agreed. "Just don't forget which one of us is the boss here."

Lucifer smiled, relieved that the issue was resolved. "Now onto the next subject, the tasks you will be given." He told her. "In short; your task will be to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons."

"M-my soul?" Rei inquired, placing a hand over her heart. What did he mean by her soul?

"Demons like humans with nice souls." Diavolo cut in, "Think of it this way; Nice souls look like shiny jewels." Rei made a noise of understanding at the demon's words.

"Of course, Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt humans so they can get their hands on their souls." Lucifer added. "Other demons at R.A.D have various tasks assigned to them as well, like you." He explained. "In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons, or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it." He smirked. "You could say it's an experiment to see who will win."

 _" 'Shiny and noble'...Do I really have something like that?"_ Rei wondered. Back home, no such thing was said about her...

**_"Ugh, it's her again..."_ **

**_"How creepy! She doesn't say or do anything!"_ **

**_"You're my daughter, yet you can't even do this right..."_ **

Snapping her thoughts back to the current situation, she looked over at Diavolo for her question. "What happens if I win at these tasks then?"

"Let's see..." Diavolo pondered for a minute before smiling. "If you work hard, I'll bring something you want from the Human Realm here for you to enjoy. How does that sound?"

Anything she wanted? And on that note...she was actually _allowed_ to ask for something that _she_ wanted? The thought of such a thing shocked her.

"Now now, don't make such a face." Lucifer told her, a little concerned by her shock. Was such a simple request that rare in the Human Realm? "Such a thing is natural, and you won't be doing these tasks alone. After all, you don't have any magic in you unlike the other exchange student from the human world."

"Ma...the other human student has magic?!" Rei asked, her eyes widening. Such a person actually existed?!

"It shocked us too, the fact that a human had magical abilities." Satan agreed, finding her reactions to be quite amusing.

"My brothers and I will lend you our power to you and you alone." Rei began to connect the dots to Lucifer's statements...

"Meaning I'll be helping with the student council?" She summarized, Diavolo smiling at her answer.

"Correct!" Admittedly, she was curious to help...maybe she would actually be useful here...

"I'm makin' one thing clear right now; Don't blame me if she gets eaten, 'cause it ain't my fault if she does." Mammon interjected, crossing his arms.

"Lucifer..." Beelzebub cut in as he pouted again, Lucifer sighing.

"Behave yourself a little longer." He told him, earning a sulking nod in return.

"I understand, let's make this a year to remember then!" Rei spoke up, an encouraging smile on her face.

Mammon looked at her in surprise, not expecting that kind of response. "You...sure are a positive one..."

"Well, I've been told to do something, right?" Rei replied, feeling a very small bud of confidence starting to bloom. "I want to do my best!"

Mammon snorted at such a stupid answer. "Well, I won't stop ya from havin' some fun."

Diavolo chuckled. "I'll send some of your items from the Human Realm to your room in the House of Lamentation." He told her before looking at the school's emblem hanging high up in the courtroom.

"Human, Angels, Demons...I imagine a universe where each can fully accept the other." He sighed in content at the thought of it. "Where we are all brought together as friends." Looking at the young girl, a smile returned to his face. "This is my one and only dream, and I'm asking you to be the foundation for it. Just one year is all I ask of you...good luck, Rei."

* * *

"Pick up the pace! You're so damn slow!"

"Y-yes!"

Mammon sighed in annoyance as Rei struggled to keep up with him, the two making their way towards the House of Lamentation. _"I can't believe this...of all the rotten luck...why should I have to look after some stupid human? It's an insult to the Great Mammon!"_ The demon grit his teeth. "That rotten bastard...does he really think he can just scare me into doin' whatever he wants?"

"U-Um...your true thoughts are leaking out..." Rei gave a nervous smile, Mammon glaring at her. Although the initial shock had worn off, she was still a little nervous. But if he was going to be the one helping her, then she had to make some effort of camaraderie...maybe...he would actually consider her a friend if she tried hard enough?

"Just so we're clear...it's not like I can say no to Lucifer, okay?!" He told her, his gaze turning a little soft. Rei tilted her head in confusion as she listened. "I only agreed to babysit you 'cause...um..." This was so freaking embarrassing...and why was he spouting this off to a _human_ of all creatures?! "Y-ya know, because...AGH! Anyways it doesn't matter! Just don't go thinking that I'm scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I'm not!"

"I know that." Rei told him, startling him. "If you were scared of him, then you wouldn't have talked back to him, right? That was really brave!" She herself never had that kind of courage...she was always too scared to talk back because she knew exactly what would happen if she did.

Mammon looked at her...she wasn't denying it? Keeping their eyes locked, Mammon felt something in his chest beat. "O-okay then, as long as we got that straight." Sighing, he began to pick up his pace again. "Let's hurry up already."

The two continued to walk along the path before coming up on a mansion, Rei's eyes widening in awe as they walked inside the building. It had a feeling to it that she never felt before...welcoming, warm, calming...homey.

"So this is the House of Lamentation." Mammon explained, watching Rei look around. "It's the dorm reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin' me scum, sayin' I'm a money-grubber and stuff..."

 _"How does that relate to this?"_ Rei thought, honestly unsure on wether to be confused or irked at Mammon's sudden mini-rant.

"But I am an officer on the council, just like them. We're the elite of the elite, the top of the **whole** social pyramid of R.A.D!" Mammon gave a cocky smirk. "In other words, I'm a big shot here, a real big shot, those calling themselves big shots wish they were a big shot like me!"

Rei gave a nervous laugh, only quieting down when Mammon locked eyes with her. "So don't you go thinking that I'm just an ordinary demon. I'm nothing like those wimpy peons walking 'round the school."

The teen nodded before questioning. "If the student council lives here, what about Diavolo? Does he live here too?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Mammon told her, "Diavolo's one of the two the BIGGEST big shots in all of the Devildom; he's so important that he has his own castle. Of course he doesn't live with us." He told her, Rei nodding in reply. He was that important...was it really okay for her to have his number?!

"Now come on, I'll show you where your room is."

The two continued to walk through the hall, the atmosphere between them becoming awkward. Mammon looked down at Rei, noticing that she looked like she wanted to say something, yet was hesitating to do so.

"If you're going to say something say it already, you idiot!" Mammon barked, startling Rei out of her thoughts. "And say it now before you end up lost within your damn thoughts again!"

Rei tensed at the scolding tone, honestly unsure if Mammon would even want to hear her talk about what she was thinking. But she did want to know...

"W-what are your hobbies?" She spoke, Mammon being caught off-guard by the question.

"What a lame question, I don't have anything like that." He replied, stopping when he saw a slightly dissapointed look in Rei's eyes. Was she really that upset by his answer? Sighing, he offered a small smirk. "How about this then; I like taking it easy, laughing, and having fun. That's my hobby."

Rei gave a small smile before a light laugh escaped her, Mammon becoming confused. "What the hell's so funny?"

"That's a "lifestyle" kind of thing, not a hobby." She commented, Mammon's smirk turning ever so slightly into a small smile. "I guess." He replied. "Ah, I guess I also like watching Lucifer squirm, like when he's in a bad situation and doesn't know what to do...Is that a hobby?" He saw the tension in Rei's shoulders melt away as she laughed again. "A-anyway, I meant questions about the dorm, I don't get why you wanna talk about me."

"Because I want to get to know you." The words rolled out of her mouth before anything else, Mammon's eyes widening. She actually wanted to know about him? A demon that had threatened to eat her not that long ago?

"I-idot...something like that is stupid." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. What was this...he actually felt...happy that she wanted to know him?

"I'll give you a piece of advice, so listen up if you wanna make sure that you'll survive here in the Devildom; if it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you, then run away. If you don't do that, then you'll die."

"How about this? I vote for _you_ to die, Mammon." Rei looked away from Mammon when she heard the new voice, seeing a male that looked to be only a little taller than her standing mere feet away from them. His side-swept purple hair nearly hid the orange eyes that were practically boring holes into Mammon.

"Levi..." Mammon sounded nervous before quickly pulling Rei in front of him, allowing her to lock gazes with the angry newcomer. "L-listen up, human! This is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy and the third oldest of us brothers." He introduced, giving a smile...somehow Rei didn't like what that smile implied. "Since his name's a pain to say, just call him Levi! Now onto the next thing!"

Leviathan growled, crossing his arms. "Cut the crap and give me back my money, Mammon. Then go crawl in a hole and die!" He threatened, Rei flinching; this anger was different that Mammon's earlier bout- whereas Mammon's was filled with irritation, this one was filled with the threat sounding seconds away from actually happening if the newcomer didn't get what he wanted.

"Come on Levi, I told you that I would get it, just hold out a little longer!" Mammon sighed, "And you still want me to die after returning it, how cruel!"

"Just how much more time is a **little** longer?" The tone in Levi's voice suggested very little patience left.

"A little longer means a little longer! So just deal with it!"

"You've been telling me that lame excuse for the past 200 years!"

"It's been 260, get it right!"

Levi groaned, preparing to murder his brother. "I can't believe this...Mammon-"

" 'You're scum' is what you're gonna say, isn't it?" Mammon cut him off, expecting the usual insult.

"A lowlife and a waste of space."

Mammon frowned. "What the hell, that's even worse!"

"Just give me back my money. **Now.** " Orange eyes settled back into anger. "If I don't have my money, then I can't buy the Blu-ray box set of _Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion_." He demanded. "The initial round of copies includes promo tickets to a live event as a special bonus!"

 _"What is that?"_ Rei wondered, staying silent as she watched the brothers go at it...how long was Mammon going to hold her like a shield?

Mammon groaned, rolling his eyes. "I've got no fucking idea what you're even saying, but it doesn't matter! I've got no money to give you, so how am I supposed to give you back money I don't have, huh?!" He challenged.

"So then you're refusing to pay me back?" Rei saw fangs growing in the other's mouth, looking up, she saw Mammon's growing back in.

This was not going to be pretty.

"You looking for a fight, bastard?!" Mammon growled, forgetting the fact that Rei was with them in favor of thinking of how to destroy his brother.

"S-stop!" Rei spoke out, causing the brothers to snap out of their squabble. Rei suddenly felt very small as they stared at her, the young girl having trouble finding her voice. "I-I don't r-really k-know what's happening, b-but if M-mammon d-doesn't h-have m-money r-right n-now, then h-he can't pay back right now, right?" She questioned, Mammon staring at her in shock. Was...was she defending him? She really was as stupid as she looked.

Levi looked over Rei before looking back at his brother. "What's the deal with the human? Is she your newest sponsor or something?" He asked, Mammon scoffing in response.

"Don't be stupid, I'd need someone rich enough to support me." He told him, quickly getting idea. "But now that I think about it..." A smile crossed his face. This was his chance! "Levi, I'm pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do."

Rei looked at him in shock, just what was he saying?!

"I'd bet you'd kill to have some of the stuff in Rei's collection! You know, like those doll things you keep buying!"

"Figurines." Levi corrected, Mammon giving an excited nod.

"Yeah, those things!" Mammon gave the human a light push to close the distance between them.

As the two looked at each other again...the demon was finally getting a good look at her features; she wasn't actually half bad by human standards. Not that she could actually compare to his beloved 2D girls.

"So, do you collect figurines?" He asked, Rei still speechless. "Which ones?" Rei noticed his tone picked up slightly, like he was truly interested. "Do you have any of the main characters from _Battle Princess Brigade_? What about _Girls Only_ or _Diamond Dust_?"

Rei tried to think. In all the shock, she tried to remember what she had in her secret stash back home...one came to mind but...

"I-I do...b-but not f-from-" Before she could finish her sentence, Levi's eyes widened in awe, a huge smile growing across his face. "NO WAY! Man, the human world sounds AMAZING! I'm sooo jealous!" He told her, his voice now sounding very happy as he talked with her.

Rei offered a small smile before noticing that the white-haired demon was no where to be seen. "Mammon?" She called.

Levi slowly snapped out of his euphoria when he heard her, looking around. "You're kidding me...That ass of a brother ran off!" He growled, Rei amazed at the complete emotion turnaround. Looking back at her, Levi sighed. Poor girl had no idea what just happened. "You know what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to run away from me." He explained, "No...he used you as a sacrifice is a better way to put it."

 _"In what way?"_ Rei thought, though was upset that Mammon had used her as a scapegoat.

"I'll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags that you'll ever meet- a total lowlife." Levi started, "But it was pretty dumb of you to let him use you like that."

Rei looked down at the ground, Levi's words adding salt to the wound. She truly wanted to be friendly with Mammon and he just left her like that? The pain of being carelessly tossed aside didn't hurt as much as it should have.

After all, it was a pain that she was well acquainted with...

"This is exactly why humans are-" The demon's words died in his throat, forming a smile on his face. "Humans...that's it...I've got an idea." Taking her hand, Rei snapped out of her thoughts as he looked at her, continuing to smile. "Are you free right now? You are, right? Like totally completely free?" Before Rei could open her mouth, Levi began walking through the halls, dragging her along. "Never mind, either way, **you're coming with me.** "

"E-eh?!"

**_I didn't know what to expect..._ **

**_But one thing was for sure..._ **

**_My stay in the Devildom was about to get a lot more interesting..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For each chapter I'll have a note pertaining to the story! This time, a form about Rei!
> 
> Name: Rei Fukatsu (復活 霊)
> 
> Age: 16
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Nationality: Japanese
> 
> Appearance: Standing at about the same height as Asmodues, Rei has a fair complexion that's complimented by her sky blue eyes and silver hair that falls to mid-back. Her outfit changes depending on the situation, but she is most commonly seen in her R.A.D uniform.
> 
> Personality: Due to her upbringing, Rei was originally a very shut-in girl, having very little self-worth and confidence in herself. After becoming an exchange student at R.A.D, she began to open up her true self; she is very bright and kind-hearted girl who holds great empathy and a desire to help others. She is also very curious and can get agitated at times (mainly with Mammon's actions). Although it is rare, she can get mad. She always tries to do her best no matter what task she is given. Due to hiding her hobbies and not being able to say what she liked back in the Human Realm, she takes great joy in being allowed to express her likes and dislikes. Despite living with demons, she is still scared of things such as ghosts and curses. She still pertains some self-worth and confidence issues, but feels that she cannot tell others about them because she thinks she'll become a burden by doing so.
> 
> Bio: To be disclosed in story
> 
> This form might be touched upon in later chapters depending on what I chose to add in the future, but this covers the basics of her!
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter! Comments and Kudos make me happy and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. The Payback Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? It's chapter 3!
> 
> As usual, I own nothing. Here we go!

**_It was decided on the spot..._ **

**_Because Levi wanted to make Mammon pay up..._ **

**_I was cornered into doing what he asked..._ **

Rei looked around the room she was shoved into in awe. Levi had finally stopped dragging her through the halls only to bring her into what he had told her was his room; the bright colors, the shelves filled to the brim with figurines, walls covered inch to inch with posters, not to mention the _giant_ wall-length tank filled with various fish. This room was so...unique.

Such an incredible room actually existed...definitely a huge contrast from her room back home that only had the bare necessities. But the thing that confused her was that Levi had taken great precautions on the way here; he had stopped practically every minute to see if anyone was following them.

Levi watched as Rei looked at the room and then looked at him, sighing. "Let me guess, you want to know why I looked around to see if anyone was watching us before we got here?" He guessed, Rei giving a self-conscious laugh as he hit the nail on the head. "Why do you THINK I did it?!" He barked, causing Rei to flinch. "The answer's obvious! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting **you** into my room! A stupid human who doesn't even looked like an otaku, but to make matters worse- a normie! Do you know what others would say?!"

Rei gave a nervous laugh, understanding his concerns to some capacity; if she had this right, then...

"You're worried about gossip then?"

An awkward silence hung in the air before a faint blush suddenly spread across Levi's face, becoming flustered. "O-of...of c-c-course n-not!" He barked, trying to cover his embarrassment with anger. "T-that's s-stupid! There's only enough room in my heart for one person- and she's animated! I'll always stay faithful to my darling, sweet, Ruri-chan, no matter what!" So that was the character, her posters and figurines were the majority she saw so far. "Why would people gossip?! I mean, me and some non-otaku normie?! And to top it all off a THREE-DIMENSIONAL one from the actual human world?! It's insane is what it is!"

Rei could only watch as Levi ranted at her, slightly amazed that he could keep going. Trying to divert the focus from him, she began looking at the bookcases- each shelf loaded with thick books that Rei could easily compare to the size of an encyclopedia. Some titles did look familiar- she had seen promotions for them back home, but she didn't know much about them. She didn't even know that these were actually in a world of demons! Scanning through the bindings, one caught her eye:

_The Tale of the Seven Lords: The Lord of Shadow Awakens_

Levi stopped his yelling when he saw Rei looking at the shelves, becoming curious. "What is it, human? Something catch your eye?" He asked, coming closer and noticing the specific book she was looking at. A smile grew across his face, becoming excited. "That's... _The Tale of the Seven Lords_. Are you a fan, too?"

Looking at the title, she had to admit it did sound like an interesting read, but while Rei did want to keep him from being upset, she wasn't about to lie.

"I-I'm sorry, I've never heard of it..."

Leviathan gave a small huff, as if he was disappointed, but at the same time expecting such an answer. "Honestly, how can you call yourself a human if you don't know about TSL?! Are you that clueless?! How did you even spend your life without watching it?!" He reprimanded her as he pulled out the book, Rei flinching slightly. "Now listen here, I'm going to do you a favor and teach you about TSL."

Rei watched as he opened the book, in slight awe as he began to go off on several facts about the story; how it was created, the plot, all the characters,it eventually began to evolve into a even more passionate speech of his love for the culture of her country, er...the anime aspect that is. He certainly was passionate- he was giving such detail with such speed. To be that passionate...Rei had to admit she was jealous that she couldn't have that kind of passion for something.

"S-so it's like a 'screw the others' kind of thing?" She questioned, recieving a passionate glare in return.

"Yeah! Screw 'em all!" Leviathan barked before calming himself. "Enough, any more and I'll get depressed." He muttered, "As much as I love it, I didn't bring you here to teach you about TSL." Rei shifted on her feet nervously as Levi's gaze settled into anger again. "There's no point in hiding what you should already know by now: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag." He told her. "And just because it's that important that you understand it, I'll say it again. Mammon is a **hopeless, worthless, scumbag.** "

 _"Th-that's a little much..."_ Rei thought, but decided to keep her mouth shut in fear of angering him.

"I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back." The demon explained, watching as Rei nodded to let him know she was following. "But being the greedy scumbag that he is, he won't fork it over. I wish I could force him to, but despite that bastard being a rotten waste of space, he is still the second-oldest, meaning my powers don't stand a chance against him as the third-oldest." Leviathan sighed at the fact before turning to the tanks. "You say you want to know how Mammon and I first became enemies?"

"I never-"

"It's a long story, but I'll make an exception and tell you, human." Rei had to bite back her comment as he began to monologue his story; Mammon won something Leviathan had wanted and refused to give it up apparently just to torture Leviathan and then sneaking into Mammon's room to get it...it seemed a little petty to Rei, but seeing the loads of merchandise around her, she couldn't find a rebuttal, nor could she keep up with how he was suddenly getting into a part about a fight between them.

"You've seen just how fast he moves, right? Lucifer and Beel are the only other ones who have that kind of speed." Levi's tone changed slightly. "But, in theory, say a **human** made a **pact** with Mammon and bound him to their service..." Rei felt her insides twist in knots at the smile growing on his face. "...then he'd have to do whatever the human tells him to do. Which means if you made a pact with Mammon and ordered him to give me back my money, he'd have no choice but to do it."

"A-A pact?" Rei asked, having no idea just what exactly Leviathan was implying. She knew it must have meant something with a promise, but nothing more beyond that.

"Come on, surely you've seen movies with that kind of thing in it." Leviathan chided. "The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for the human's soul."

"I-I don't want to do that!" Rei brought her hands over her chest defensively. She was an exchange student trusted with improving her soul, not giving it away!

Leviathan bit back a laugh at her overdramatic reaction. Only normies would be that scared. "Relax, that isn't always the case; It depend on what's in the pact." He explained. "You do need to give something up to the demon to make the exchange worth it, so it is inevitable. But if you don't want to give up your soul, then I'll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon." He assured.

It wouldn't be easy; this human was like a LV 1 starter class with the worst stats, it would take a lot of effort to get her to make Mammon forge a pact. "Plus, I'm sure it would be useful having him as your servant. He may be the worst, but he's still a powerful demon. You've been dragged down here to the Devildom, I don't think it would be a bad deal for you. Wouldn't you agree?"

"B-but I don't..." Rei felt the words die in her mouth as she tried to explain; it was true she did want to know more about Mammon and become his friend...but forcing him to? Even if she had been on the receiving end of that kind of strategy before, she never wanted to enforce it on others.

"I don't really care what you think, what's important is that I have a plan; It's not going to be easy since Mammon's made pacts before, they barely last a month, but he's done it." Leviathan cut her off, as if he was deciding what was best for her to do. "You can't just walk up to him and tell him to do it, he'll never agree then." The demon smiled again. "You're going to need a bargaining chip; that way he'll want to make the pact willingly. Something that he'll do anything in order to get his hands on it. I know Lucifer has something Mammon wants no matter what." Looking at the clock on the wall, his eyes widened. "AH! Kuru-chan's on! Look, I'll get back to you on that chip, for now just don't let that scumbag suspect anything!" Pushing Rei out of the room, the demon promptly shut the door, Rei hearing the click of the lock.

Rei stared at the door, dumbfounded by what had just happened. So not only had she just been dumped away by the demon who was supposed to be guiding her, she now was cornered into helping his brother get back at him by tricking him into entering a Pact to do so...

Her stomach felt like twisting again at so many things.

"There you are." The young female was cut out of her thoughts by the appearance of Lucifer, a sigh escaping him as he walked up to her. "I was hoping that Mammon wouldn't be such an idiot and leave you alone with Levi...I'll deal with him later." Watching her nervous movements, a small frown formed. "Forgive me for my brother's actions, I'll make sure that he repents for this."

"I-It's okay..." Rei assured, though her mind was still reeling with everything that was happening. There was already so much and it wasn't even the end of the first day. "I-I'm just a little overwhelmed b-by everything..."

Lucifer's eyes softened ever so slightly at her statement, she hadn't voiced any major objections back at R.A.D, but then again he supposed any human with no magic would be like this. "Come, I'll show you where your room is."

Giving a small nod, Rei followed Lucifer through the hallways, taking note of any details the demon mentioned along the way. The more that was explained, the more interested she became- it truly was a nice dorm. After a few minutes of passing the other brothers' doors, they finally arrived at the one that would belong to her.

"Here's your room, your clothes and basic necessities from the Human Realm should be in the closet by now." Opening the door for her, Lucifer watched as Rei's eyes grew at the sight of what was to be her room. It was almost as if she was expecting less than this.

"I-Is this really my r-room?" She asked, growing a little excited at the incredible design of it all as she took in the sight.

"Of course." Noticing her reaction, Lucifer offered a faint smile. "I understand this must be very scary for you, but I can assure you everything will turn out okay if you do your best." Reaching out, the Avatar of Pride gently pat her head, surprising her. Admittedly he was also surprised, he hadn't done such an action for anyone except...

"I'll let you look around and call you when dinner is ready." Pulling back his hand, Lucifer turned to leave.

"L-lucifer-san!" Rei finally found her voice, gaining his attention. "Th-thank you and I'll d-do my best!" She promised, giving a bow.

Offering another smile, Lucifer gave her statement an acknowledgement before leaving. Such bravery and such nervousness...

She truly was going to make this program interesting.

_**So many things happened in just one day...** _

_**I had no idea what to do with all the task I had been given...** _

_**Nor was I aware of the consequences to come with Levi's...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy, worried about my writing, and trying to advance more in the game so I can get to the new Lessons (I'm now on Lesson 17). But I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Our note for this chapter is how Rei will address all of the characters from here on out (some names won't apply until certain focus chapters):
> 
> Mammon: Mammon
> 
> Leviathan: Levi
> 
> Beelzebub: Beel-kun
> 
> Asmondues: Asmo-chan/Asmo
> 
> Satan: Satan-senpai
> 
> Belphegor: Belphie
> 
> Lucifer: Lucifer-san
> 
> Diavolo: Lord Diavolo
> 
> Barbatos: Barbatos-san
> 
> Solomon: Senpai
> 
> Simeon: Simeon-san
> 
> Luke: Luke-kun
> 
> Moving forward, hopefully I'll be able to portray everyone properly...any tips would be a big help!
> 
> The next update begins our First Week at R.A.D arc! Look forward to it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy and feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
